


The Gifted One

by ShippityDooWah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angellic true form, Dean is miserable, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentor to lovers, Sigil tattoos, Slooooow burn, Smut, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wings, burning Love (literally)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippityDooWah/pseuds/ShippityDooWah
Summary: "You are the gifted one. You are my gift."Dean Winchester lives a pretty normal life. Working at the Roadhouse, dating the bosses daughter. Everything seems pretty good, until a mysterious man in a tan trenchcoat enters his life. The things that Castiel can show and teach Dean are waaaay beyond his wildest imagination. Will Dean be a good student? Or will he unenevidably fall for him? (Multichapter slow burn)





	1. The 9 to 5 grind

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*  
The alarm was silenced with a hard thud as it was pushed onto the floor. Dean was never really a morning person. Especially a 6 in the morning person. He dreaded leaving his bed. It wasnt extremly comfortable, he just wast ready to start the mundane task of the day ahead. He stepped in the shower to wash away the grogginess and feeling of discontent. He headed to the mirror to shave away the beard that had started to form. His caramel hair dripping water onto the floor. He looked deep into his bright green eyes reflected back at him and wondered why or how he even got to this place in life. It was when is little brother Sam went off to law school. It was when his dads yelling and drunken nights became to much. So he left. He prefered the solitude his studio apartment brought him. But he hated the loneliness of it all.

Living on the other side of the US from his family was tough but he needed a change. The city wasnt cheap tho, all the traffic and people were a nightmare. He wasnt prepared for the traffic jam he was currently in due to a wreck. Through all the day dreaming he'd managed to make it halfway to work. Glancing at his phone he knew he wouldnt make it in time so he'd decided to call his boss. The line rang twice until he heard a familiar voice on the other end.  
"Dean! Your late!" His boss barked into his ear.  
"Ellen, im in gridlock. There was a wreck. I'm headed there ok?" He informed her.  
"Well hurry up and get here! Ash is covering your shift right now. Typical breakfast rush." Her toned turned maternal, "and if your late again ill have no choice but to fire you."  
"I understand" he said and hung up.  
When he finally made it inside he realize how packed it really was. He squeezed through people and took his spot behind the counter taking orders. He busied himself with passing out coffee and eggs to the cranky customers. 'People can be vicious before coffee' he thought to himself. When the customers started to die down he grabbed a rag and headed to wipe off tables and throw away forgotten trash. He was headed to the last table when Dean seen him. He was sitting at the usual spot as always. He was reading the paper and wearing the same thing he always wore. His black hair was askew and his tan coat touched the floor when he sat. He'd never seen his face before but something about this man seemed odd. He had been showing up at the roadhouse every day for the last 6 months. He never ordered anything. No one else seemed to mind him. Sometimes people would sit at the same table as him and never acknowledge his exsistance.

He would never speak, just blankly stare at the paper for an hour, then he whould seem to just vanish. He always skipped this table til the mysterious man left. He headed back behind the counter, grabbed a coffee and headed to the break room. When he was inside he finally had to ask,  
"whats that guy out theres deal? Hes here everyday, never orders, never speaks, then he just up and leaves." "What guy are you talking about?" Ash asked.  
"The guy in the back corner reading the damn paper!" Dean was getting irritated. Havent they seen him? 'They must be messing with me'  
"ooooh.. you mean your imagimary friend only you can see?" Jo teased. He had told Jo about the man clad in tan trenchcoat before and she never believed him. "Babe, its not ok to be crazy." She joked.  
"And its not ok to date co workers." He rebuttled. He grabbed her hand. "Come on, ill show you. Im finally gonna prove that I aint crazy. Hes there!" Dean said. Even if he was just trying to convince himself of it. When they got up front he was gone.  
"But, he was, just here..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Jo stroked his back in comfort.  
"Maybe your just a little stressed. I think I know something that could fix that." Jo said seductively. Theyd been dating for about 3 months and hadnt made it past 3rd base. 'Tonight was the night' Dean thought. He grinned at the idea. "Yea, that sounds great" he said with a devilish smirk. As he finished up the day his toughts lingered back to smoldering black hair and perfectly tailored trenchcoat. He didnt know why he was so entranced. 'Maybe i should talk to this guy tomorrow' he tought. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jo softly touched his arm. "You ready Sugar?"  
"Hell yes." He said. They headed out to Deans baby, His 67 Impala. He opened the door for her as she slid in with a smirk on her face. He was grinning like a damn fool when he got behind the wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter wil be Dean/Jo smut. If you dont ship it, skip it 😁


	2. Dean/Jo forbidden romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty McSmutt Smut...... skip if u dont ship

When they made it to Jo's apartment they were already all over eachother. 

Dean trailed kisses down her jawline as she threw her head back letting a whine escape her throat. 

"We should go inside. Lets not give the neighbors a show" she whispered. Dean nodded and followed her in, locking the door behind himself.

Dean had played this moment out in his mind more times than hed been to her place. It was slightly bigger than his studio and better kempt and decorated. He loved the homey feel to it.

Noticing Dean was distracted, Jo took the opportunity to take his belt off. Hands slid up his sides and he jumped. She cocked her head to the side. 

"Your not ticklish, are ya Dean?" An evil smirk played on her lips. 

"No" he lied and cleared his throat. She started wiggling her fingers around his rib caged. He started laughing . 

"Your rotten!" He said as he picked her up n threw her on the couch. He pounced on top of her and began kissing her fiercly.   
She sighed and his tounge found entrance. Their tounges fanced together for awhile. It wasnt quite in unison and it lacked the passion Dean thought would be there.

Her hands roamed his back and he pressed into her. He was ready and she was willing.   
He slid her shirt over her head as she threw her arms up. He watched her blond curls fall over her breast. He made quick work of her bra and started needing her chest thumbing over her nipples. Her back arched, she ached for him. 

"Hey," she panted, "no fair, you still have your shirt on." 

He smiled and stood, making quick work of stripping to his boxers. As he undressed she threw her pants on the floor. 

"Now," he said as he crawled back ontop of her, "where were we" 

"right about here" Jo purred as she palmed his member through his thin boxers. His skin was fire. He couldnt help but whine a bit. He hadnt been touched like this in awhile. He rubbed circles on her clit through her panties that were already getting wet. 

"Your so ready for me" he said. She nodded and pulled his boxers off. His member was hard and heavy. Jo's eyes grew wide. He rubbed the head against her panties. She moaned out his name filling the silence. 

"Almost forgot. Ill be right back" Dean said as he jumped up and headed for the condom in his jean pocket.

She whined at the now empty space Dean was occupying. While he was distracted she took off her panties and threw them at him. 

"Oh yea?" He said and she giggled. He took in the sight before him. Her slender frame. Her perky breast. The way her hair fell just right. He ripped open the condom with his teeth and she helped him put it on. Her skin was velvet and warm beneath him.   
His eyes asked the question his mouth couldnt, 'are you ready?' she nodded a yes and he slowly slid into her. Her back arched and she let out a heavy sigh in response. 

His smile was wicked. But he didnt feel the love he'd expected to feel. This felt like any other girl. So he treated the experience as such. He thrusted into her relentlessly.  
She whine and moaned and panted under him. "More" she managed to demand. He pulled out to her dissatisfaction and flipped her over. He slammed into her waiting slit.   
"Fuuuu...." he peppered kisses on her back and slowly got into rythm. The pressure started to build as he sped up. He snaked his hand around and started massaging her clit. Sweat ran from his brow and moans tore through the apartment.   
"Fuuu... Deaaan..... imma...... ahh...." she moaned out and soaked the couch. Her muscles contracted around his lenght. He was lost to the sensastion and slammed into her hard, filling the condom. He collapsed on top of her.   
He kissed her back and slowly pulled out of her. He disposed of the condom in a nearby trashcan and started gathering his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. I did it this way so it was an optional chapter and main plot wasnt in it.


	3. The Family Business (starring Sam, Dean and John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good ol fashioned Winchester family fun

"Any plans today Winchester?" Jo asked, now sitting pulling his shirt close to her. 

"Yeah, imma go see Sammy. I miss him like crazy." He grabbed his shirt out of her hand and threw it on. 

"Well thats too bad. I hoped you could stay the night." 

"Me too sweetheart, me too. But I got alot of driving ahead of me." She stood and hugged him goodbye. As he headed out the door she grabbed his arm. 

"Your gonna come back, right?" Worry tinged in her voice. 

"Of course i am." He smiled sweetly. He kissed her goodbye and hoped into his car.

He looked down at the gas guage that was dangeroulsy close to E. He stopped into the closest gas station for a cheap and unhealthy dinner and a fill up.  
As he was headed inside something caught his eye. It was the trenchcoat clad strange man from the Roadhouse. Part of him wanted to talk to him and find out why he was so elusive, the other part of him wanted to se Sam and forget all about this wierd man that may or may not be a hallucination.  
He decided he'd go inside and if the man was still there when he came back out hed talk to him. Dean sighed out of relieve when he came back out and the man was gone. He wouldnt know what to say to him anyways. 

'Hey, i see you all the time in the roadhouse and everyone thinks im crazy. No, that wont do.' He tought. 

He gased up baby and pulled into a parking spot. He finished off his gas station hot dog and called Sam. 

"Sammy! Hey! Have you touched down yet?" Dean asked eagerly. 

"Yes, Dean. Ive been waiting at the airport for an hour! Where the hell are you man?!" Sam was clearly irritated. 

"Ill be there in a sec, sorry!" He tossed his phone into the seat next to him. The rest of the hotdog the shoved into his mouth as he sped off to the airport.  
When he spotted Sam he looked irritated and he was talking to someone. When Dean got closer he realized it was their dad. He hadnt seen him since the faithful day he told him off and they got into a fist fight. That was the night Dean moved. The next day Sam went to college.

Sam caught a glimpse of Dean and smiled at him fondly. He tapped thier dad on the shoulder and he spun around to see Dean advancing on them. He sighed and smiled as well.  
When Dean made it to them he was met by a rib crushing hug by his not so little brother. He patted his back 

"Sammy! Good to see you, ya tree." Sam let him go and Dean stood akwardly in front of his father. 

"Dean." John said. 

"Dad. Its good to see you too. Listen, im sorry how..." but he was cut off. 

"Save it. It's in the past. You'll always be my son so lets forgive and forget ok?" Dean smiled at that.

"It's real good to see ya Dean." John gave him a hug as well. 

"Well im starving lets go get something to eat." Sam said. Dean and John nodded in agreement and headed out to the closest diner. It was small and quiet. A good place to chat and catch up.  
Sam went on and on about Stanford and how he was getting wonderful grades. Dean and John listened silently and nodded. They were both so proud of Sam. He seemed like the only one that truly had his life put together.  
Then Sam started telling them how hed met a girl. Her name was Jessica and he planned to propose after college. 

"Thats wonderful Sammy! You better make me your best man." Dean said happily. 

"Of course." Sam replied, happy that his big brother and dad approved. 

"Speaking of girls, Dean, have you found anyone yet?" Dean cleared his throat. It was because of his dad that he was able to get the job at the roadhouse. John and Ellen had been long time friends. John watched Jo grow up. Maybe his dad wouldn't like him dating Jo. Only one way to know. 

"Umm actually yea." He admitted. 

"Well thats great! Whats her name?" John asked. 

"Umm its Jo, dad." Johns face drained of color. And his lips formed a hardline. 

"You shouldn't date her Dean." His tone serious and parental. Dean chuckled. 

"Why not?" John sighed. He really didn't want to get into this with Dean. But here he was so the truth had to come out. 

"A long time ago I dated Ellen. It was before I met your mother. I was alot like you Dean, back then. Well I ended up breaking Ellen's heart by cheating on her with some bar skank. Of course we made up and eventually became friends. When you boys were starting to like girls I made her a promise that niether one of you would date Jo. She thought you boys would hurt her daughter like I hurt her. She'd be furious if she knew you guys were dating." He confided into Sam and Dean.

"She doesn't know. We havent told Ellen." Dean stated. 

"Just break it off before it gets messy. She won't take to it kindly, at all." Dean frowned at that. He really did like Jo. So what if his dad did what he did to Ellen all those years ago. That wasnt Dean. And he would never do that to Jo.

He lied to his dad and promised to break it off as soon as he went back to work Monday. But for now it was friday night. His dad and his brother were there, and a bar sounded good right about now.

They went to a biker bar on the edge of a small town. Inside Lynard Skynard played on the jukebox. The air thick with smoke and the smell of beer. Everything looked like it was sticky. There was a few burly men playing pool together talking about thier bikes outside. 

The 3 of them took a seat at the bar and Dean ordered 3 beers and 3 shots of whiskey. 

"Startin the night off strong, son?" John asked. 

"Well it's not every day my family comes to visit. I'm sorry you guys had to get a motel for the weekend. I can't really afford anything bigger than I have now." Dean felt very small. Sam patted his shoulder. 

"Its ok man, its just a stepping stone." Dean smiled. "right." 'a stepping stone. That I've lived in. For the last year. With no increase in money.' The thought started to upset him. He choose to chase away the thought with his shot of whiskey. 

"Ya know you could always get into the family business." John offered. 

"Dad, no offense, but I don't want to drive a truck." 

"Well alright, but if you ever change your mind. Its good pay. And nothings really holding you here" John proceded to argue. Dean slammed his beer down. 

"I'm trying to make my own way damnit!" Dean stormed off to the jukebox and proceeded to flip through the selection of songs. Sam followed Dean over seconds later. 

"Hey," Sam said as he offered Dean another shot. Dean took it and tossed it down his throat fast. Trying to drown the words that he wanted to say. 

"Dad means well. He just wants to see you happy, which you clearly are not." Sam furrowed his brow. Concern on his face. Dean pushed Sam to the side and headed to the pool table. 

"Im fine Sammy. I dont need a damn chick flick moment" Dean spat. He started racking up the balls. 

"Just, try not to fight with him ok? Can we be a happy family for one night?" Sam was upset. He just wanted to see his brother. And he wanted his brother and his dad to get along. It wasn't fair to Sam to have to watch them fight every encounter they have with eachother. 

"Fine. Lets just drop it. Lets play some damn pool! Buy in is $20" Dean said. 

"Dean, im not playing you for money." 

"Whats a matter Sammy? Scared imma kick your ass?" Dean teased. 

"We'll play for shots how 'bout that?" Sam offered. Dean liked the idea. John joined them with a fresh beer for his sons. The night went smoothly thereafter.

It was nearing midnight, they were in a back corner booth swapping stories from the past. They were all laughing when Dean seen someone that looked familiar. 

"Sonovabitch." Dean slurred out, "This fuckin guy." 

"Who?!" Sam and John asked. 

"Oh, just my imaginary freakin stalker!" Dean yelled. People started to look over but the man in the trenchcoat kept his back to Dean as he leaned against the bar reading his paper. 

"Sick o dis chit! Imma go talk to em! Yea. Thats what imma do!" Dean stumbled out of the booth and strode across the bar, but the man started walking away. 

"Hey" dean slurred, his voice sounding small.

"I saaaid Hey!" Dean said louder. The man ignored him and walked out of the bar. Dean followed and the man walked faster. Dean picked up his pace. He turned off into the woods and Dean began sprinting.   
He finally caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. When he did, Dean forgot how to breathe. Bright blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the night. His jaw was firm and stubbly, he was frowning slightly. He tilted his head like a confused puppy and placed two fingers between deans eyebrows. Then blackness.


	4. Falling Apart

When he came to he was reclined in the drivers seat of Baby. He fished his phone out of his pocket and called Sam. 

"Sam, what the hell happened last night?" 

"You went off about some guy stalking you and ran outside. When we made it out there you were asleep in your car. We tried to wake you up but we couldn't. So we called a cab and went back to the motel." Sam informed him. 

"Really? I don't remember any of that. The last thing I remember was sitting in the corner booth taking shots with you and dad. Man, I musta got wasted." Dean admitted rubbing his forehead. 

Sam chuckled, "you were pretty loaded. Are you still at the bar? Do you need us to come drive Baby for you?" Sam asked worried for Dean. 

"Nah, I'm ok Sammy. Thanks though. How about you meet me at the diner we went to last night. I'm pretty hungry." Dean offered.

"Ok see you there." Sam hung up. The drive to the diner was silent. Partially due to Dean's hangover and partially due to his thoughts being so loud they filled the quiet space. Something nagged at the back of his mind that there was something more to what happened last night.

The rest of the weekend went smoothly. Except for when he showed his dad and brother his apartment. How his dad said he needed something nicer and how he shouldn't be living like a rat.   
He asked where all his furnature was and when dean responded "this is it and I can't afford anymore" John asked why Ellen didn't pay him so well then insisted Dean should work with him and drive truck.   
Dean had finally had enough with the conversation but by then it was time for dean to drop them off. It was bittersweet. Dean told them goodbye and decided to head to Jo's.   
He'd be damned if his dad told him who he could and couldn't date. Besides, hed be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss her. He decided he would surprise her. He picked up a single rose from a gas station on the way to her apartment. He checked himself in the rearview mirror and went and knocked on her door.   
He heard the locks click and the door flew open fast. It was Ellen, and she had a shotgun pointed right at Dean's head. He dropped the rose and threw his hands up. 

"Woah! Ellen! Hey, its me! What the hell! Take it easy." Dean was more than a little nervous. Ellen gritted her teeth. Firm grip on the shotgun unwavering from deans forehead. 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow you away where you stand." She said very seriously. 

"Because I don't know what I did wrong." He answered seriously. Although, he did know. The voice of his father in the back of his head said 'I told you so'. He was pulled out of his thoughrs when Ellen pushed the barrel against his forehead and yelled 

"You slept with my daughter!" Deans jaw dropped. He glanced around Ellen to see Jo standing there staring at the ground looking very defeated. 

"You got 2 seconds Dean Winchester to get the hell out of here. Don't ever think about coming back. Oh, and your fired." She pulled the shotgun back and Dean got the hell out of there.

Dean found himself in his shitty apartment, staring at the peeling wallpaper, laying on his worn out futon. He was clutching a bottle of whiskey that he'd already almost drank all of it within the last hour. His thoughts racing. 

'I promised Ellen you wouldn't date Jo' 

'get the hell out of here..... your fired' 

'wheres all your furniture dean, doesn't Ellen pay you good enough' 

But it wasn't just that rattling around in his head. It was also the fact that some of his bills were already past due and he'd have to pay rent in 2 weeks. He was hitting rock bottom, and he felt it. His head swam with all the thoughts, fears, and the booze mixing in to give the spinning effect. Like he was in a blender. Emotionally and financially. He got on his knees at the foot of his bed and pressed his sweaty palms firmly together. For the first time since he was a child, Dean Winchester prayed.

"Hey, God, I don't know if you can hear me or not. And I know I'm no saint. But I don't know what I did to deserve this. I could use some help. Maybe you got an extra angel you could send my way. I doubt it. But its worth a shot. Amen."


	5. Sigials and Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God sent me an Angel

He crawled up onto his bed and passed out. Something woke him up hours later. It was pitch black in the studio apartment. He didn't feel alone though. 

'Oh great, im getting robbed' he thought. 

"Take whatever you want. Most of its broken or doesn't work anyways. I only got 3 dollars in my wallet." He yelled into the darkness. But he was met with silence. He sighed. He didn't want to have to fight anyone. He went to reach up to rub his face but found that he couldn't move.   
"What the.." he mumbled. He felt a strong blast of wind and the mysterious man in the trenchcoat was standing inches from the foot of his bed. He stared at him. His bright blue eyes seemed to burn right through Dean. 

"Who are you!?" He demanded. He was nervous and a bit worried to be honest. The man didn't speak. He walked around to the right side of Dean's bed. He reached down and grazed the palm of his hand with the tips of his fingers. The man seemed lost in thought.

"Look here buddy..." he began, but then a burning sensation shot up his hand. He felt like he'd stuck his whole hand in fire. Dean cried out 

"The fuck did you do to me!?" He looked over at his hand. Intricate designs and symbols appeared on his hand. They were glowing bright blue. Just like the mans eyes. Finally Dean could move again. He jumped up in nothing but his boxers. The man stood unmoving and statuesque.   
Dean ran over and flipped on the light. He turned to finally see the man. His appearance so familir. The question escaped deans lips again. But this time so much softer,   
"who are you." 

"I am Castiel an Angel of the Lord." Lights flickered, windows broke, and the walls shook. Dean's ears were ringing. They then began burning. 

"What the hell was that!?" In a deepened tone Castiel replied,   
"forgive me, I forget that humans cannot percieve my angelic voice." 

"I heard what you said but why were you so loud? The whole freakin building shook! You broke my damn windows man!" Dean was upset. 

"You. Heard me? He is truly, the Gifted One." Castiel said matter of factly.

"What the hell are you talking about? And what the hell is this!?" Dean scoffed gesturing to his hand. 

"None of those markings were made by anything from Hell. They are heavenly. They are enochian sigils."

"Ok," dean said, annoyed,"and that means what?" He exaggerated with his hands. 

"You are the Gifted One. The markings on your hands are from where an angel touched you. The ones behind your ears are from hearing an angellic voice." Castiel was very monotone. No hand gestures. No facial expression. Stoic.

Dean gave a smug smile. He didn't believe the angel. He went into the bathroom and flipped on the light. He examined the glowing blue markings behind his ears and on his hand. He was mistified.

Castiel waited patiently. He stood at the foot of Dean's bed. Dean decided he needed a shower. 

Maybe he was still drunk. 

Maybe he was having a bad dream. 

He hoped in the shower trying to wash away all the thoughts and wash away the markings.   
"Damnit" he mumbled as he srcubbed his hand. The blue on his hand glowing dimly. He got out, wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam. Castiel turned in his direction and his whole body became rigid. His eyes slightly widened. Dean didn't notice. Instead Dean just laughed. 

"I guess im not crazy." He chuckled. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. 

"No, you do not have any psychological disorder. You are gifted." Castiel stated.

Dean laughed even harder.   
"Dude, I lopbelieve your an angel. You're so clueless to the world. I guess I should get dressed, I have a guest." 

"This is your domocile, and nudity is a natural thing." Dean could swear that the angel smiled at the last part, but Dean dismissed it. He grabbed some clothes from his broken dresser and headed twards the bathroom. 

"I'll be right back" he told Castiel. The angel gave him a fraction of a nod and Dean was behind the door getting dressed. Dean had his boxers and jeans on when he dropped to his knees. Intense ringing in his ear. Multiple voices speaking at once, very similar to Castiel's true voice. 

'The Gifted One has been found. Let us rejoice.'

When the ringing subsided Dean put his shirt on and headed out to sit on the futon. 

"Cas, can you not talk that loud anymore." Dean asked as he ploped down and was putting on his socks and boots. Cas tilted his head at the nickname but didn't dwell on it. 

"That wasn't me Dean, that was angel radio. We should leave." He stated. His body growing rigid. Dean had finally finished putting his socks and boots on when he stood to protest. Cas grabbed him by the waist and they were gone. They landed in a small rurial part of Kansas. When Cas let go Dean turned around, crouched, and threw up all the whiskey he'd had that night.

"Dont. EVER! Do that again!" Dean said. 

"Its hard on mortals the first time around but you get used to it." Cas walked over and placed his hand on deans back. 

"Dont fuckin touch me!" Dean yelled and stood up. Cas showed a bit of pain on his face. His brows furrowed, his head tilted. 

"I sense you are upset" 

"damn right I am! You break into my apartment in the middle of the night, give me magic tattoos, and poof me to nowhere. And you won't tell me a damn thing!" Dean was fuming. 

"Its not safe here. I will explain everything when were safe." Castiel said, looking a bit worried. That worried Dean. What could angels be scared of? Dean looked around him. They were on the edge of a highway in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees. John had taught Dean how to read the stars and position of the moon, an old truck driving trick, and could tell it was around 3 am. Dean nodded his head and they began walking. 

They walked for about 5 miles. 

"Cas, I'm tired dude. Where's this safe place. I could really use some water, and a break." Cas didn't say anything, he just kept walking. Dean was about to blow up on him when he finally seen something in the distance. Dean pointed twards it.

"Is that were we are headed?" Cas nodded his head slightly. When they finally made it to their destination Dean was a bit, disappointed. 

"Is this it?" Dean said judgingly. Dean looked at the safe house. There was a patch of gravel and a big steel door that seemilngly looked like it was built into the side of a tiny hill. 

"Cas, this is a broom closet." Dean was so irritated. 

"Trust me." Cas pulled a strange piece of metal from his pocket and slid it into the door. The locking mechanism grinded and clicked into place when Cas turned the key.


	6. I've been waiting for you

Apon entry Dean was in awe. It was much much bigger inside than he thought it would be. Cas walked over to the wall and flipped a large switch. The interior was filled with the sounds of lights buzzing and machenery whurring to life. Deans eyes scanned every inch. 

"What is this place?" He asked. 

"This is the Men of Letters bunker. They occupied this space many years ago but it's long since been abandoned." Cas looled over at dean. He was pleased with the place. Cas couldn't help but smile a bit. 

"Dude, this is awesome!" A tinge of excitement in Dean's voice. 

"But Cas, humans need food, and water, and somewhere to crash. This place got any of that?" 

"Plenty" Cas said with a smile. 

"Good to see ya smile Cas. You've been so serious this whole time." Dean said as he headed down the stairs. Cas was taken aback by his statement but followed him down. Cas showed him around and explained to him who the Men of Letters were. He showed Dean the cars, which he loved, the war room, which he said was awesome, and finally the kitchen, were he stuffed his face. 

"Cas, all this food is fresh. How is this possible if this place has been abandoned for decades?" Dean asked. Cas sighed. They sat at the war table. After a long pause, he spoke.

"There was talk in Heaven that the Gifted One would be made clear to us soon. The Gifted One would be like a becon and all angels will be drawn to them. I started preparing for you. Thats why I was watching you. There was always a glimmer to your aura and I just knew, it was you." Cas smiled at that though, and Dean blushed a bit. 

"I found this bunker. I went through alot of trouble to get the key but I couldn't get in. There is angel warding everywhere. So I had to do a spell on the key so I could get in. It's all stocked for you. And you even have your own bedroom." Cas stated, pleased with his work.

"This is, alot to take in. Can you show me to my room? I want to sleep on it." Deans mind was swimming again. Its been doing that alot recently, and he didn't like it. 

"Of course." Cas lead him down the hall and opened the door. 

"If you have any questions I'll be in the war room." Cas said as he disappeared down the hall.

Dean looked around his new room. It was a bit bland but everything was nice, and matched. He threw himself back on the bed and sunk into it. It was alot comfier than his old futon. He hoped he could stay here forever. He drifted into a deep sleep.

 

'You are the gifted one' the deep voice whispered 

'you are my gifted one' a hand caressed his face

'you are my gift' soft lips brushed his

 

When Dean woke up he didn't feel like he was alone. He blinked away the dream and saw Cas sitting at the foot of the bed watching him. 

"Well thats not creepy" Dean said sarcastically. Castiel stood up.

"My appologies. I'll give you some privacy"

"Too late now, besides im up anyways. I guess I'm gonna have to get used to not being alone." Dean liked that idea. And the way Castiel's eyes shined said he did too. Thier eyes locked for a moment, until Dean got up. 

"I'm starving. Imma grab some grub." He said as he rummaged in the dresser for clothes. Cas had also stocked the dresser with new jeans, flannel and band tees. But a few articles looked familiar. A few dean had been missing for months.  
Cas watched Dean. The way his spine dipped when he bent over. His skin looking soft and supple. Castiel repressed his thoughts and tried to remain professional. 

'Your an Angel of the Lord on a mission. Stay. Focused.' His inner monologue said. 

"Hey, uh Cas," Dean said, standing up holding a shirt and some new jeans in his hands, 

"this, this is my Mettalica shirt. I've been looking for it for months. How did you get it?" Dean was slightly irritated.

"I took it and brought it here months ago. I told you. I've been preparing for this moment for awhile." Cas stated. 

"Well right now I'm glad its here, but stealing is bad, ok? So just dont, alright?" Cas smiled. Dean was pure. An ass kicking, shit talker, but still pure in his intentions.  
Cas explained more to Dean over breakfast in the war room. He told him about Heaven and angels and how some angels aren't good. 

"Thats why we had to come here. The warding. You were not safe out there. Every angel is out to get you right now." Castiels face was serious, and worried. 

"Why? And why should I trust you then?" 

"I cant tell you why they want you, yet. But I can tell you I have your best interest in mind." Cas said

"Thats not good enough, Cas." Dean was irritated. He needed the answers the angel was unwillimg to give. Cas sighed. 

"Im sorry Dean, thats all I can tell you." 

"Thats bullshit and you know it!" Dean was pissed. Cas could tell. 

"You are my mission! I cannot tell you yet!" Cas shouted. They were mere inches from eachother. 

"Fine. Then im leaving!" Dean shouted back.

"This is bigger than you yet you disreguard this gift?" Castiel was seriously irritated with Dean's stubborness.

"Well, it has something to do with me and you wont tell me! So whars the big damn secret!" Dean was over all of this. 

They stood quitelty staring into eachothers eyes for what felt like forever. Finally Cas softly said, "ok. If you must know." He took two fingers and pressed them between Dean's eyebrows. Deans head feel back and Cas caught him with his free hand. He picked him up and laid him on his bed. 

A blue glowing halo formed on Dean's head. He had angelic and heavenly knowledge now. He'd seen God and the Darkness. The Empty. The creation of archangels and angels and knew all their names. 

He seen the creation of man, and saw Lucifer fall and the creation of Hell. Demons and every creature in between. All of the souls in Purgatory. Monsters older than time. He saw Death and life. Images racing through his mind.

The images started to slow down a bit and he saw Cas. Standing on a street corner watching Dean take the trash out at the Roadhouse. The way Cas would tip his paper down to look at Dean. How he saw him at the gas station and the bar. The bar.  
The images slowed even more. He saw himself chasing after Cas and turn him around. Those eyes. Bright and shining. Staring into his soul. How Cas knocked him out with 2 fingers to his forehead. He saw the angel catch him and carry him to Baby. Louging the seat back and sitting him comfortably.  
Cas touched his temple and wiped his memory of the encounter. He watched him sleep. The door to the bar opened and Cas flew off. Dean tried to hold that image in his head but it was fleeting. He swore he saw wings. It was Sam and his dad that had come out. The images flew by fast again.  
Cas watching Dean. Getting ready for this moment. The moment Cas touched Dean. He not only seen it. He felt it. Beneath the feeling of the enochian sigils being burned into his skin, there was a spark. A literal electrified feeling. Dean finally came back to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO post this part. Next chapter is suuuper fluffy. I hope you enjoy so far! Please leave constructive criticsm and kudos!


	7. Heavenly Insight (Cas POV)

Cas touched Dean's forehead and gave him heavenly knowledge. Something that angels never do for humans. It's happened before, but the others either died or went brain dead. He worried that maybe hed given him this heavenly gift too soon. 

"Damn you Dean Winchester! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Cas said aloud. He knew Dean was alive. He was just stuck deep in his thoughts. The human mind couldn't keep up with all of the things angels knew. Cas paced. Worried. 

It had been 24 hours and still nothing. He decided he would have to take care of Dean's body while he was in a comatose state. He took his boots and socks off. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

'This is wrong. No, I'm just helping him.' he slid his jeans off carefully and left his boxers on.   
'I should put pants on him, or he'll think the worst.' Cas rummaged around and found a pair of grey sweats. He gently slid them up when he realized something, and blushed. Dean had sleep chub happening. Cas tried to not look and continued to dress Dean, changing his shirt gently.

It had been 48 hours after Castiel gave Dean heavenly foresight and he was still lost in thought. He decided to shave Dean. He lathered his hands in shaving cream and took his jaw into his hands. He whiped his thumb over his supple lips. He was extremly curious about this man. He massaged in the cream, a little longer than he should have. He enjoyed how his chin fit perfect in his palm. After he completly shaved him he realized something. Deans body was starting to decay due to lack of food and drink. Cas healed him for 3 hours.

72 hours later. Cas had proped him up with pillows and was holding his hand. He was starting to worry. Dean's breathing had become more shallow. Cas was running very low on grace and couldn't keep healing him. He'd give all his grace to him but that would do no good. So he had to wait and let himself recharge. 

84 hours later Dean finally started to move. His eyes flickered and his toes twitched. Cas was still holding his hand. Dean squeezed his hand and Castiel's eyes grew wide. He made it through. Dean's eyes finally opened. When they did they were pure white. No iris no pupil. Cas was in shock. Dean blinked a few times and the forest green came back to them and the pupil returned to normal. He looked over to Cas. 

"I know. Everything."   
Cas smiled. He couldn't hold back. 

"Dean, I'm glad you made it out alive. I'm sure you're hungry let me get you some food." Cas went to stand but found he couldn't. Dean was still squeezing his hand. 

"Your grace is low, let me help you." Dean offered. 

"How did you... no Dean, you're weak, you rest." Cas was confused. But he insisted.

"Not gonna happen. You took care of me." He squeezed harder and his hand began to glow, 

"I'll take care of you." There hands were glowing white hot. It was like a dead car battery being jumped off. Castiel's eyes lit up and his grace was fully restored. Dean let go of his hand and smiled weakly. 

"How did you do that?" Dean chuckled. 

"I know what I am now. And what I can do. My power is to aid angels. But I feel like some information is missing. I just can't place it." Dean frowned at that part. 

"You shouldn't have done that. Your weak." Cas whispered. 

"No, Cas. My body is weak my spirit is burning white hot." Cas smurked. 

"I'm going to get you some food now, and thank you." Cas said.

"No, thank you Cas. Was kind of you to watch over me." Dean said grinning. Castiel blushed and with a gust of wind, vanished.

When Castiel returned Dean was standing in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. Dean sensed him before he saw him. 

"Did you change my clothes Cas?" Dean asked chuckling a bit. Cas held the plate of food out to Dean and blushed. 

"You were out for a long time Dean." 

"And you shaved me too?" Cas blushed even harder. 

"Dean, you were unconscience for 3 and a half days. Today is Thursday." Cas said blandly. Dean rubbed his neck. 

"Hmmm. Thursday you say? Today is your day." Dean smiled and took the plate of food from Cas. He headed out to the war room and ploped in a chair. 

"How do you feel Dean?" Cas was worried still. Dean took a big bite out of the burger. Juice ran down his arm but didn't phase him. 

"Mmawesome" he said around bites of his burger. 

"How'd ya know I like burgers?" He asked. 

"I've been watching you for months." Dean shrugged. 

"True."

Dean finished his food, thanked Cas and headed for a shower and change of clothes. He came out and Cas shifted in his seat a bit.   
The way Dean's clothes stuck to his wet body, his caramel hair dripping water onto his face. Castiel's eyes grew wide. He knew he was getting to close to dean. Dean was his mission. He cursed himself for starting to fall for him. 

"Dean, you have to go. You have to leave." Castiel said seriously. His voice tight. Dean chuckled. He walked over tward the table where Cas stood. He stopped 2 feet away from him. 

"I'm serious Dean. You have to go." Castiel's tone was more even. His voice sounded more sure. Dean started laughing. 

"Cas, I'm ready to start training. You gave me infinate knowledge. I know as 'the Gifted one' (he used air quotes) I'm supposed to be training. Your supposed to teach me everything I didn't see in angellic vision" dean looked extremly excited. Cas admired his willingness. But he felt he wasn't the right angel for this task. 

"Okay, fine. Your first training exercise, leave." His face stone cold. 

"You're serious." Deans expression faded. He knew the answer 

"Yes." Cas stood waiting. Dean didn't say another word. He headed up the stairs and flung open the door. As he was standing in the doorway he looked back down at Cas, who looked defeated. 

"I'll be back. Don't get rid of my stuff." He punctuated his statement with the hard slam of the metal door.


	8. Angellic Training

Cas sat down at the table. Hating himself for sending Dean out on his own. Alone with unknown possibilities and unknown power.

The chill of the night air hit Dean's bare arms and made him shiver a bit. He felt all alone, more alone than he ever had. He started walking. He was watching the stars and figured out he was headed north east. He didn't really care.  
He didnt have any money, he didn't have his Baby. He secretly wished he'd taken one of the cars from the bunkers garage. He let that thought slip, it made him feel like he was cheating on his Baby.  
He kept staring at the sky, wondering what he did wrong. He let this angel give him wierd markings, wreck up his apartment 'like it wasn't wrecked already' take him far away from his Baby, and put him into an angellic coma. In the end, he's the one that had to leave. He was pissed. He started kicking at the ground dragging his feet. 

"Thanks for the angel! He ditched me though!" He yelled into the night sky. When he looked back down he was met with a big forest before him. He had nothing to loose at this point so he proceeded. He got a quarter of a way through the woods when he heard a noise.  
It was the beat of angel wings. A pair of them. He glanced around him, on guard. He was met with nothingness. Slowly, hesitantly, he advanced deeper into the woods. Two figures appeared before him. He knew their names before they spoke. 

"Anna and Micah." He said. 

"Dean Winchester, come with us. It isn't safe." Anna said. She extended her hand but he blew her off. Micah stepped closer to him and spoke 

"Dean, were not hear to hurt you." Micah's vessel was male, probably about 21, had hazel eyes, tawny brown hair, a dimple chin and the wickedest smile you'd ever seen. Dean didn't trust him. Dean took a step back. They slowly advanced on him.  
Micah reached out to grab Dean's wrist but before he could get hold Dean grabbed his arm and snapped it over his knee. 

"Woah!" He said. 'When did i learn that. That was awesome!' A devilish grin played across his face. 

"Dont play hard to get" Anna hissed. She flew at him and knocked him back. He placed his hand on her face and white light expelled from her eyes and mouth. Leaving nothing but a shell. Micha's eyes grew wide. With the beat of wings he was gone. 

"Yeah you better run!" Dean yelled. He closed his eyes and started doing a victory dance. He spun around and knew he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes to see a tan trenchcoat and bright blue eyes staring at him. He immediately stoped celebrating and put on his best bitchface. 

"Thought you wanted me to leave?" He snarked as he leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. 

"I did. But then I thought you might get yourself killed out here so I followed you. Looks like you can handle yourself." Cas wasn't buying into his devil may care additude.

Deans demeanor changed. Castiel stared him right in the eyes. He looked heartbroken and defeated. He turned to leave and Dean grabbed his elbow. 

"I want you to train me Cas." His voice pleeding. Cas slowly turned around. 

"Are you sure?" His voice questioning. 

"Yes. Teach me everything." Dean was serious. 

"Ok. You had a long night. For now you should go home and get some rest. Training starts in the morning."

The leaves changed from green to orange in the time it took Cas to train Dean. Dean still didn't really know what he was training for. All he knew was he had to be the fiercest fighter and be an expert in hand to hand combat. They both knew that dean needed to know all he could about angels.  
It was mid autum when Castiel decided Dean was ready to move on to other aspects he didn't know about angels.  
Dean and Cas had grown pretty close during thier time spent together. And Cas knew it was time. Dean was siting idly in the library reading a book about angels Castiel had recommended when he flew in. 

"Hello, Dean." Dean sat his book on his lap.

"Hey Cas. What's up?"

Castiel was nervous. It was apparent on his face. Dean looked concerned for him. He got up and stood next to his mentor. 

"You ok man?" Dean was inches from him. 

"I want to show you my true form." Cas blurted out. Deans eyes were wide. 

"I'm sorry, say that again... but slower." The angel sighed. 

"I want to show you my true form. It's a part of your angellic training. We have to go outside though." Cas was bright red and very flustered. Dean grinned wide. 

"Id love to see your angellic form Cas. I'll meet you out there."


	9. Black Feathers and Blue Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel shows Dean his true form and his wings

Dean was as giddy as a school girl, he practically ran outside. He stood in the field bouncing on his heels. He'd forgotten to put on a jacket and the chill on his bare arms was getting to him, but he wouldn't dare move. Castiel appeared from the edge of the treeline. He strode over to Dean and stopped about 12 foot away. 

"You ready?" He shouted. 

"Hell yes!" Dean shouted back. Castiel looked as if he was in a meditative state. In the blink of an eye he was as big as the Crystler building. He had 2 faces 6 arms and 3 glorious pairs of wings, Coal black. He was glowing white hot and neon blue. 

"Do you like it?" Castiel spoke. Car alarms in the garage went off and the ground shook. Dean was awestruck. He was so stunningly beautiful. That didn't even properly explain his true form. Dean's eyes were burning white hot the whole time. Sigils appeared on either side of his eyes. Castiel took two steps back and towered over the treeline. In an instant he was gone, or seemingly.  
Dean seen movement from the treeline. When Castiel finally walked out Dean's jaw practically hit the floor. It was Castiel's usual vessel but he had two gorgeous coal black wings sticking out of his back. Cas stoped a foot away from Dean and realized he was staring. 

"My true form isn't frightening is it?" Castiel crooked his head to the side. Dean couldn't help but realize how adorable his signature movement was. He shook his head then finally found his voice. 

"No umm Cas, you're gorgeous." Dean blushed so hard. 

'Did i just call a guy gorgeous?! Well technically hes an angel'

His eyes finally met Castiel's. He was red and smiling, He was glad Dean approved. But he was ignorant to the fact that his wings were on full display and giving away his emotions.

Dean cleared his throat. Cas was confused. The tips of his feathers seemingly reaching out to dean in a loving gesture. 

"Cas, your wings." Dean marveled. Cas had a look of panic and went to retract them. 

"No! Please, can I see them?" Dean asked. Cas had a look on his face like he'd just been asked to prom by the hottest guy. He ablidged and Dean slowly closed the space between them. 

"May I, touch them?" Dean asked hesitantly. Castiel gingerly nodded in approval. Dean reached out with his right hand and brushed his fingertips over the tips of his feathers. Cas shuttered.   
Deans fingertips started to glow. He started moving his fingers higher on the wings. Enochian symbols shot up Dean's hand and wrist. Cas sighed. He pet the downy feathers and the enochian went up further. Cas let out a small whimper. The sound of thier heartbeats were defening. Deans face was inches away from Cas. 

'Stay professional. He's just a mission.' The voice said in Castiel's head over and over. 

He finally bared his wings wide and with a mighty flap he was off the ground. Dean's eyes grew wide. One more flap and he was gone.  
Dean felt heat on his back. It started dull like sitting to close to a furnace but soon became enflamed. He fell onto his knees. 

"Cas!" He yelled. He yanked his shirt off and grabbed his knees. Suffering through the excruciating pain. 

"Castiel damnit!!!" Dean ly all alone in pain in the middle of an empty field. Castiel watched from above. A silent tear escaped his eye. 

"Screw proffesional" he mumbled to himself and dove down to be by Dean's side. Dean had passed out from the pain. He grabbed Dean up in his arms and took him to his room. Castiel sat on the edge of Dean's bed rubbing holy oil over his enochian tattooed wings. 

Humans growing wings has never happened. He hoped what he was doing would work. Dean was mostly angellic by this point so growing wings shouldn't be too painful for him. He only required one meal a day and 4 hours of sleep.   
Castiel knew he was in a deep sleep and had time to kill. So he stripped of his trenchcoat, button up and tie. He started preening and grooming his own wings. They were a mess from the day. It was hard to reach most spots but he could manange.   
He sat on the edge of Dean's bed with his back to him. He didn't notice when Dean woke up. Dean layed there and just watched. Cas turned his head to try to see the backs of his wings and notced Dean gawking again. He hid his face behind his extended wing, blushing.

"Do you need some help?" Dean offered. Castiels face turned beat red. 

"Dean!" He hissed. "Thats for mates." He whispered. Dean laughed. 

"I know." He tapped the halo on his forehead, "but maybe we can be the exception. Let me help you out." Dean's voice gentle. Cas looked down at him and pondered the thought. He faintly blushed and nodded in approval.  
Dean sat behind Castiel with one leg on either side and made quick work of grooming.   
Castiel tried to stifle all his emotions. It took almost all his grace to do so. Dean's fingers working over his feathers felt right, felt domestic. He couldn't help but sigh here and there. 

"You like that?" Dean whispered in his ear. Castiel's growing erection became ridgid. 

"Its. Enjoyable." Cas confessed. He wanted to say more. But he figured Dean wasn't that way so he stuffed it down. 

"There. All done. If you ever need help again, let me know." Dean patted Castiel's back and started to leave. 

"You comin?" He asked Cas.

"I'm about to" he whispered. Dean's eyes grew wide.   
"Oh. Well, uuuh I'll leave you alone for awhile.   
Cas knew he was too close to Dean. He had to go.   
Castiel left for heaven without a word to Dean. Dean waited for him to come back. He knew he was up there making preperations. Castiel was gone for a week and Dean's wings finally grew in.


	10. Dean learns how to fly Castiel learns how to fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns what his powers are truly ment for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for delayed update. Was on hiatus but plan to update more often. Hope you are enjoying so far. Leave kudos and comments always welcome!

Castiel returned to Earth and Dean could feel his grace. He waited patiently outside for Castiel. He showed up minutes later. They gazed into eachothers eyes and smiled.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted glancing over Dean's shirtless form. 

"Hey Cas! Check it out!" Dean was grinning hard as he spread his wings wide. They were 8 foot span and were brown with gold tips. They reminded Cas of chocolate dipped in caramel. He stared in awe, grinning. 

"Congratulations Dean!" He was genuienly excited. 

"Now I can give you flight lessons, and maybe return the favor you did for me." Cas blushed. 

"Is that a promise?" Dean teased. 

"It is." Cas smiled. They spent the rest of the day talking about proper wing care and how to control them. They even talked about flight stances and take off.

The next day Cas tried to teach Dean how to fly. They'd been practicing for hours and were both very frustrated. Dean couldn't control his wings and was letting his emotions do all the actions. He couldn't stay off the ground for more than a second.

"Concentrate! Dean!" Cas yelled. Dean flapped hard twice and tipped off up into the sky. He stayed off the ground for awhile. Cas was relieved. 

"You're doing it Dean!" Castiel said with pride in his voice. Dean flapped one wing harder than the other and came tumbling down. He became frantic as he crashed into Castiel. Their faces were inches apart, legs tangled together. 

"I'm sorry" dean said shyly. 

"It's ok, you're getting there." Cas whispered, inching his face closer. Dean's eyes fluttered shut as he could feel the angels warm breath on his face. It made his lips quiver. Dean's phone began vibrating in his back pocket which caused his chub to get a little harder and press into Castiel's thigh. The angels eyes grew wide and Dean realized it was his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered quicky 

"Ya what?!" He snarled, clearly annoyed at the distraction.

"Hey Dean how ya been?" The voice on the other end of the line asked. 

"Sammy? Hey!" Dean said more enthusiasticly, trying to untangle from Cas who wasn't willing to move yet. 

"Cas move your leg, I gotta. No, that way. It's my brother. Let me just. I'll move this way. Ugh, don't do that. Ow, That hurts." Dean mumbled in the background to Cas. 

"Dean," Sam chuckled.

"You sound busy. Should I let you go?" Dean blushed hard. He finally managed to get untangled, his wings and hair a mess. 

"No no, I'm fine. How's school?" Castiel slowly sat up trying not to evesdrop. After awhile Dean came strutting over. Wings flat against his back. Castiel stood waiting. 

"That was my little brother, Sam. Him and dad want to visit again. I told them yes, but then I forgot about all these enochian sigils all over me." Dean said bittersweet. 

"Only angels and people with spiritual vision can see them, you have nothing to worry about. But I must tell you, there is one more task before you go to heaven and I don't think your going to like it." Cas admitted. 

"Lay it on me. I'm ready." Dean said too eagerly. 

"You have to wipe your family's minds of any memory of you. Which, in turn, wipes everyone elses memory of you. It will be as if you never exsisted." Cas finally admitted. Dean looked devistated. He knew being a gifted one was much bigger than him. But this was his family. 

"Sorry Cas, I can't. This is family." Dean finally stated. 

"Dean, this is bigger than you. Your becoming an angel. An archangel at that! So much bigger than you! You need to be strong if your going to defeat him!" Cas shouted. 

"Archangel? Defeat who? Cas! What do you know?" Dean wanted answers. Castiel sighed and finally caved and told him about his week in Heaven and how Michael and Gabriel told him exactly Dean's purpose. Dean was to become the most powerful archangel and destroy the new king of Hell. The king of Hell was a rouge angel that drank Lucifer and Jack dry of their grace. Castiel worried for Dean. He'd grown fond of him. Dean, reluctantly agreed. To save the world, Dean Winchester would do anything.


	11. Heaven can't wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye 
> 
>  
> 
> Heavenbound

It had been 3 days after that conversation with Cas. 3 days after sams phone call. Dean could fly properly now and managed to get Baby to the bunker. He told Sam he was living with a friend in a better home in Kansas. Sam scoffed and said,

"I bet it's that Cas chick." Dean didn't respond. Dean and Cas went to the airport to pick them up. After the hugs Dean finally introduced Cas. 

"Sam, dad, this is Castiel, my roommate. I call hom Cas tho." Sam was mind blown and looked like he wanted to laugh. John, oblivious to the conversation Sam over heard, shook his hand and introduced himself. They decided to go to a diner for lunch and catch up. Castiel warned about getting too close to which Dean replied, 

"I'm already too close, they're my family. I just want one last good day." So here they were Cas and Dean on one side Sam and John on the other. 

"So Cas, how did you meet Dean?" John asked. 

"I met him at the roadhouse." Cas stated. 

"Speaking of the Roadhouse, hows Ellen and Jo doin? She give you that pay raise yet?" John laughed. 

"Actually, she fired me. For sleeping with Jo." Dean stated. He didn't care anymore. He was gonna get it all out. They wouldn't remember anyways. 

"Well I told you." John said, Sam could feel the tension. 

"So, get this, I have one more month of school til I graduate, then I propose to Jess." Sam said with a smile. 

"Thats awesome! I'm so happy for you Sammy. Your gonna do great." Dean said, he could feel the tears welling up. Cas looked at Dean while he spoke to Sam, 

"true love is wonderful." He then turned to Sam, 

"Congratulations." Cas smiled. Dean was confused. Sam could see it on his face. 

"I forgot the ring in the Impala. Dean I wanna show it to you. Come on." 

"Sammy, I can see it in a minuite." Dean protested. 

"No, I insist." Sam smirked. Dean knew Sam wanted him alone and didn't question it. Dean sat behind the wheel and Sam sat shot gun. 

"Im just gonna ask it. Are you and Cas a couple?" Sam asked curiously. 

"What!? Pft. No. Why?" Deans voice went from how could you think that, to denial, to curiousity. Sam laughed. 

"Dude, he likes you. Its obvious. And you like him to. You guys keep eyefucking eachother." Dean laughed at Sam and punched him in the shoulder.  
"I'm straight, Bitch."

"I'm not judging, Jerk" Sam rebuttled. Dean hadn't really seen it before. He spent the rest of the day thinking it over. Sam spent the rest of the day teasing Dean. Anytime Cas and Dean would stand too close, or would randomly touch eachother, or stare too long, Sam would notice. Dean would shrug him off. 

"Well I'm beat, we should be headed back to the motel. It was good catching up, see you tomorrow son." John said patting Dean's shoulder. 

"Actually," Dean said, hoping he didn't have to do this. "You won't." Sam and John looked confused as Dean pressed two fingers to thier foreheads simultaneously. Tears silently ran down his cheeks. There faces went blank. Cas grabbed Dean's shoulder and they were inside the Impala. Dean knew it was probably better this way. John was never really one for attachment. If he had it his way he'd be in his semi 24/7. Sam, whom was graduating collage and starting a life of is own, that one was harder. Dean knew Sam was going to go great things someday, and already has. 

'It's better this way' he thought. Dean leaned his head on Castiel's shoulder and began to cry. Cas soothed him. Rubbing his hand down his back and petting his hair. This was the hard part. But tomorrow he was headed to heaven for his destined mission. Tomorrow he would be an archangel.

Dean slept for two hours. He woke up still laying on Castiel's shoulder. Maybe Sam was right. Niether one of them said anything on the drive back to the bunker. Dean insisted he park Baby in the garage, even though Cas told him he wouldn't need material things. Dean dismissed him.

"Atleast let me make sure my Baby is safe." It was a 2 hour drive. Dead silence. Dean's face expressionless. When he got back to the bunker he showered and put on some clean clothes. He told Cas if they were going to Heaven he wanted to be freshly showered and looking decent.

"Dean, you look amazing. Now let's go." Cas stated. Dean couldn't believe how casually he'd said that.

"Cas, to be honest, I'm a little nervous. What's going to happen." Dean asked, concern on his face.

"I don't exactly know." Castiel deadpanned. He knew some of what was to come, but not all. He knew how it was going to end. His eyes looked far away, deep in thought. He seemed upset. 

"Hey," dean softly said, lying his hand on Cas's shoulder, "what's a matter?" 

"Nothing. Let's go. The archangels await our arrival."  
They stepped outside and extended their wings. 

"Are you sure your ok?" Dean asked, concerned. Cas had his game face on. 

"Im ok. Are you?" 

"Yes, I'm ready. Thank you for being there for me. I mean it." Dean shook Cas shoulder and Cas genuenly smiled. They extended their wings and asscended to Heaven. When they got there it was exactly what Dean imagined. His feet touched down on the plush clouds and began burning. He looked down to see more sigials. Dean knew it was from him placing his feet on Heaven's doorstep. There was a giant gold archway with an archangel standing out front. He recognized the archangel as Michael. He had 3 sets of giant white wings, signifying his archangel status. 

"Is he ready?" Micahel asked Castiel. 

"Yes." Michael didn't even acknowledge Dean. He swung open the doors and they stepped inside. Inside was a giant ball room with Renaissance style paintings on the ceiling, portraits of angels on the walls, and statues everywhere. It was massive. A short man with light brown hair and 3 sets of golden wings walked up to them. 

"Names Gabriel. Welcome to Heaven." Gabriel stuck his hand out, when Dean went to shake it a lollipop appeared in Dean's hand. 

"The hell kinda funhouse you running?" Dean was perplexed. Castiel sighed. 

"Dean, this is my brother, Gabriel. Hes known as the trickster as well for obvious reasons." Gabriel laughed. 

"You can call me Gabe. Castiel, why don't you join the others and I'll give him the deets." Cas was reluctant but nodded and disappeared down a hall. Dean was very confused. 

"Okay, so, the angels with the staffs are warriors, Heavens mightiest soldiers. The ones with the harps are the most creative angels, Heavens most strategic. The angels with the halos are the most intelligent and tactical. The angels baring thier wings are heavens mighties fliers, swift and fast. Now you know, go get em tiger." Gabe shoved Dean tward a door. He hadn't realized they were walking down the same hall Cas just walked down.


	12. Staffs, Harps, Halos, and Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oooooh, I'm sure theirs someone in there for you, hell, I know theirs someone in there for you. You're just to blind to see it." Gabe gave Dean a wicked grin.

Dean reluctantly opened the door. Inside was a lush green field. Copious amounts of angels stood in a circle in the center of the field. Gabriel and Michael stood off to the side whisperimg to eachother. All the angels in the circle was chanting in enochian, which Dean could understand. 

"The Gifted One is here, put on your best display, and may you be chosen, to be his mate." They chanted. They played thier harps, flapped thier wings, sang out and stomped thier staffs on the ground. 

"Woah woah woah!" Dean turned around and ran back out into the ball room. 

"Mate?! No body told me I had to pick a freakin mate!?" His head fell back against the wall and he slid down slowly. 

"Half of them in there are dudes!" Dean was embarassed. 

"Vessels can be changed to fit your liking." He heard a voice. He couldn't pin down where it came from as he looked around. He stood up slowly and seen a statue he hadn't seen the first time. He got a bit closer to it and realized how realistic it looked. He recognized the statue as one of Gabriel. He got closer and realized it was Gabriel. Gabriel jumped at him 

"boo!" Dean jumped. Gabriel's skin looked exactly like marble. 

"Dont freakin do that!" Dean scolded. 

"Are you really an archangel you seem like a big kid." Dean questioned. 

"And I got a sweet tooth like one too!" An ice cream cone appeared in his hand. 

"Listen, Dean-o, your the Gifted One. This is the last thing you gotta do then your stronger than me. You become dads right hand. Dads wrath." Gabe sauntered around Dean examining him. 

"What?" Dean was pissed not being told any of this. 

"Oh Cassie didn't tell you? Shame on him. He was supposed to tell you all of this. Hmmm" Gabe pondered for a second. 

"Cas didn't tell me shit!" Dean scoffed. "I thought I could trust him." He muttered sadly. Dean stared at the floor.

"Hey man, it's not that bad. Just give it a shot. If you dont like any of them I'll be surprised." Gabe was smiling. He'd figured out what he'd been pondering. Dean didn't look so sure. 

"I don't know. I mean how am I gonna know who to choose? I doubt I'll be able to choose anyone. No one in there for me." Dean felt dejected. He felt like he didn't deserve this gift.

"Oooooh, I'm sure theirs someone in there for you, hell, I know theirs someone in there for you. You're just to blind to see it." Gabe gave Dean a wicked grin. Dean took in what Gabe said and decided to give it a try.   
Apon re entry to the field it was quiet. The angels allowed Dean to be in the center of the circle. They were all really putting on a show. Dean decided to have some fun with it. 

"Who here is the smartest angel?" The angels with halos sang high and loud. Dean smirked.

"Who here is my most powerful fighter?" The angels with the saffs pounded their staffs into the ground giving out a war cry. Dean was getting a kick out of the attention. 

"Who here is my most creative angel?" The angels with the harps played fast intricate songs. Dean was grinning. 

"Who here is my most powerful and fastest flier?" The angels with thier wings out fluttered them. Out of the corner of Dean's eyes he saw a pair of large black wings point straight to the sky behind the other angels. The wings flapped and a mighty gust made all the other angels stumble.   
The circle parted to reveal Castiel. His eyes burning bright blue. His halo appeared above his head. A staff appeared in one hand and a harp in the other. He was in his heavely attire. The white fabric draped loosely over his shoulders and around his waist. The gold rope keeping them in place. The contrast was beatuiful against his tan skin and black messy hair and wings. Dean took a couple steps tward him. 

'Why didn't I see what the others seen? I'm such a fool.' Dean scolded himself. He noticed a lone tear roll down Castiel's cheek. He was shyly smiling. Dean was so humbled. Castiel put everything on display for Dean to woo him. 

'Sam was right. Gabriel was right.' He told himself. 

Dean kept walking until he was inches away. Castiel placed his hand on Dean's chest, he was also now in his heavely attire, a white cloth draped around his waist, wings resting at his side. 

"Cas? Do you, love me?" Dean knew the answer. Castiel put his hand back on Dean's chest. 

"With my whole heart." 

"Oh cas, I'm sorry I was so blind.... I love..." but Dean dropped to his knees before he could finish. His chest burned. He looked down to see Castiel's name burned into his chest in enochian. A tear eascaped his eye. Castiel crouched down in front of him and wrapped his arms and wings around him protectively.

"He has chosen! Let us rejoice!" Michael announced in his heavenly voice. All of heaven rejoiced in the union. 

"You owe me 10 bucks" Gabe teased Michael. Everyone left the area to give Castiel and Dean their privacy. 

"Your so blind Dean Winchester. I've been right in front of you this whole time." Castiel scolded him while he smiled. A lone tear still sliding down his cheek. Dean wiped it away and cupped his face in his hand. Cas grabbed Dean's other hand.

"I want to show you something." Cas whispered.

"Anything." Said Dean. Cas whisked them away to his favorite place in heaven. The eternal summer afternoon of an autistic man. The air was crisp. The grass was soft under their bare feet. Much softer than that of the grass in the previous field. 

"Cas.... this place." Dean was awestruck. It seemed way too real and way too perfect. Dean got nervous. Nothing good in his life ever stayed good. Castiel was practically glowing woth how happy he was. His wings were angling tward Dean while Dean's wings were wrapped around Cas.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean was confused.

"Everyone was trying to get to you before I did because they thought you would choose whoever trained you. I just wanted to keep you safe so you could make your own choice. So i made you my personal mission. That's why I left. I fell for you, hard. I didn't want you to be biased in your choice. Dean, I've wanted you since the day I laid my eyes on you." Dean crashed his lips against Castiel's lips. His wings wrapped around him tighter. Cas's eyes fluttered shut and held Dean tight. He'd been in Heaven for centuries, but to him, this was his personal heaven. Dean pulled away and chuckled. 

"I'm making out with a very handsome angel! Who would have thought this is what my life would become." Castiel's face grew serious. 

"Dean, you do know what this entails dont you?" Castiel said. 

"As long as i have you, I don't care. You are my home now. You are my family. I love you." Cas was taken aback. He blushed hard.

"We have to consumate the union." Cas whispered into Dean's ear. Dean's eyes grew wide. 

"Anything. Anything with you." Dean was entranced. Cas lead Dean over to a small waterfall. Cas winked at him and dove into the stream below. Dean's grin was devilish. He chuckled and followed behind. He swam up to Cas and forcefully kissed him. Cas responded by burying his fingers into Dean's wings. Dean let a moan escape his throat. 

"Feels. Good. Don't. Stop." Dean was erect and ready for Cas. Cas was very willing. Dean sucked and kissed on Cas's neck and earlobe. Cas sighed heavily. He was so hard it ached. 

"I need you, Dean." Cas buried his fingers into the base of Dean's wings. He arched his back and moaned out Castiel's name. Dean returned the favor. Cas bit Dean's shoulder, coal black wings tipped twards the sky. He wrapped his arms around Dean and gave two hard flaps. They were mid air. 

"Taking me to new heights huh?" Dean chuckled. Dean palmed Cas. He was bigger than he'd imagined. His eyes grew wide and Cas's smile was devilish. 

"I have to confess, I've never been with a man." Dean whispered in his ear.

"I too have a confession, I've never been with anyone." Cas confessed. "This seemes natural though." Dean nodded and let his body take control. Castiel felt sooo good pressed this close against him. Dripping wet with only thin cloth separating them. Cas started rocking his hips against Dean. He reciprocated by groping Cas's testicles. His shaft twitched in response and a moan escaped his throat.

"You've been teasing me for months now. I need you." Cas's eyes were lust blown and his voice was animalistic. Dean strattled Castiel's thigh.

"Take me." Dean's voice was laced with lust. Cas snapped his fingers and they were nude. Cas moaned at the skin on skin friction. His precum slicking his thighs. Dean was thrusting against his thigh. Cas grabbed Dean firmly by the base. He pulled all the way up and rubbed his tumb over the tip. A deep moan escaped Dean's throat and he flapped his wings a bit, taking them higher. There legs were intertwined and Dean needed to be in him. 

"My angel" he mumbled as Cas started stroking Dean. 

"I need you. I need inside." Dean was whiny. Cas moved his hand from Dean's cock and wrapped his arms around his neck. He changed position for Dean to gain entrance. Dean started poking his head around Castiel's waiting hole. Cas was relishing in the feeling. Not sure how he was able to keep flight. Dean's wings angled tward Cas and flaired out in a protective and dominant display. 

"I want you inside me. " Cas whispered through heavy breath. Dean needed this but he didn't want to hurt his angel.

"You won't hurt me, I'm an angel, I'll heal. I can hear your thoughts, were connected. Dean, I need this." Cas pushed down onto the head. Dean slid in with a sigh. Cas went rigid for a minute. They started loosing altitude so Dean took over. Cas tipped his body downwards and gripped Dean's waist.   
Dean was on top but that didn't stop Cas from dominating. He was thrust against him. It felt too perfect to Dean. The gorgeous angel riding his hard cock mid flight. The way his head dipped back. The sounds that escaped his throat. The way he looked up at Dean with those piercing blue eyes. Dean grasp Castiel's hard cock and started stroking fast and hard. Cas was moaning out in enochian. Cas bit Dean's collar bones, marking him.

"I feel it. My love. My mate."

Dean's body started to glow bright blue. Castiel came in between them, moaning out Dean's name. Dean was close. 

"Imma cum. My angel. My mate" deans eyes started glowning bright blue. He started chanting in enochian.

"my mate my love my angel." His eyes turned white hot and his body matched. 

"Cas!" He yelled out as he came. Dean's body erupted into a ball of pure energy and light, He'd exploded. Dean was gone. Castiel was blissed out, confused and heartbroken. He didn't bother to flap his wings as he cascaded back to the ground. He landed so hard he left a dent. He ly there motionless, alone and broken. Tears streaming from his eyes inaudibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS MOMENT! I loved how it turned out and hope you did too! Comments always welcome!
> 
> PS i appologize for how I ended it. More to come. Will be posting soon as I can


	13. God's wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The top is a lonely place to be.....

Castiel stayed in heaven, hoping to catch a glimpse of Dean. Occasionally, Cas would swear that he'd seen Dean but when he would give chase, the figure would seem to disappear. The sightings became less and less and Cas had started giving up hope on ever seeing Dean again. It had been 50 years in Heaven (5 months on Earth) since that wonderfully painful day with Dean in the lush fields of God's garden. The days to the big showdown were ticking away. 

"Big day today Cassie! Get your best outfit, comb your hair and brush your teeth!" Gabe said too happily for Cas. 

"Brother, we're angels, we don't brush our hair or teeth." Cas said blandly. Gabe just gave him a smug smirk.

"Your boy toy is revving up for the big showdown, you'll get a glimpse of him. Better than nothing, right?" Cas sighed. Gabe was right, Cas should be there to cheer him on. All the angels were in their heavenly attire and gathered in a giant circle when Gabe and Cas made it down.   
The showdown would take place on Earth in the Nevada desert. Gabriel took his spot in the circle by the other archangels. Castiel stood by his garrison opposite the archangels. The angels were stomping thier staffs and chanting in enochian, "war, battle."

The ground started shaking and all the angels grew silent. Hells gates opened and the King of Hell crawled out. He was completly naked and covered in black soot and blood. His wings dragged behind him broken, torn, and burnt. He dragged himself by his hands out of the hole. When he finally emerged he began hovering, his feet cloven. His eyes were red and smoldering. 

"Where is your champion?" He hissed. At that moment, the Heaven's opened up. And Dean ascended down apon the crowd. Castiel was awestruck. He radiated white. All his enochian sigils were now scars, and he now had 3 sets of glorious caramel chocolate wings. Everything else was still his Dean. He smiled and Gabe elbowed him in the ribs,

"He looks great." Gabe stated. Dean spoke, 

"Who challenges the right hand of God? Who wants to feel God's wrath?" The king of Hell grinned. 

"I do." He flew twards Dean. Dean kicked him square in the chest hurtling him back down to Earth. He landed with his foot on his head as the angels cheered. Dean took a moment to gloat. The fallen angel grabbed his foot and twIsted hard. Dean cried out in pain and Cas lunged forward. Gabe put his hand on Castiel's chest. 

"Not your fight Cassie." Cas nodded and Dean flew back up. He grabbed is foot and healed his ankle. He looked pissed and determined. He took his staff and launched it down hard. It struck the fallen angel in the chest. He pulled it out with a laugh and chucked it to the side, sticking it into the ground. He spit out blood and walked over to the spear. 

"Comeon!" He yelled. Dean was furious. He flew down to tackle him, but the fallen angel grabbed the spear and stabbed it through Dean's chest. Grace seeped through as Dean ly motionless on the ground. 

"No." Cas whispered. A lone tear leaving his eye. The fallen angel walked around gloating. 

"I have slain your champion, and I will bring Hell on Earth. While he was distracted Dean pulled the staff from his chest and healed himself. He pulled an archangel blade out of its holster in his hip and sauntered up behind the King of Hell. In one swift motion he slit his throat. The king fell swiftly and choked on his own blood. The angels cheered and chanted, Castiel even celebrated. The angels began ascending back to Heaven except Cas. He had to talk to Dean. He flew over to him, landing a foot away. 

"Dean, that was wonderful. You look great." Cas was so happy. 

"Im sorry, I don't have time for this." Is all Dean said in a monotone voice as he was walking away. Cas grabbed his arm. When Dean turned around there was a slight flicker in his glowing blue eyes, a flicker of green. 

"Dean, it's me, Castiel," he said, "your mate. Your love, your angel." He whispered. 

"I'm not Dean, I'm Barachiel. Right hand to God. You have me mistaken." Dean scoffed. 

"No, you're my Dean. You always have been." Cas felt like crying. 

"No, I'm Barachiel, I've always been God's wrath." Dean's voice was agitated and unwavering. Cas did cry at that as Dean extended his wings, ready for flight. Castiel glanced down at Dean's chest.

"That scar, on your chest. That was my name. Now it's just a big line. He erased me from your life." Cas pleded. Dean looked contemplative. Almost as if waking from a dream. He shook his head and ascended to Heaven to be by God's side.

When Dean returned to Heaven and his throne by God's right side, he couldn't help but dwell on what the angel had said. There was a feeling of loss when he looked at the lower ranking angel. He couldn't place it and this bothered him a great deal. God could sense this. 

"What's wrong my child?" He asked. 

"An angel today kept calling me Dean. He said we were mates and that you erased him from my memory. It isn't true is it?" Dean questioned. 

"Would you like for it to be true?" God asked. 

"This is a very lonely exsistance." Dean blandly stated. 

"Then it shall be so." He reached out and touched Dean's forehead and everything went white.

 

Dean blinked his eyes slowly. 

"Sam, hes coming to." He heard a familiar voice say. 

"Dean, can you hear me?" He heard another familiar voice say. 

"Sammy?" He asked. Sam took Castiel's spot on the bed as Cas went to tell Jack that Dean was awake. Dean's vision finally came into focus. 

"What the hell happened?" He asked Sam. 

"Jack sent you to an alternate demension in your mind to find out who the new king of Hell is and how we kill him. Dean's head was full. He told Sam everything he remebered, leaving out the parts about Cas. Dean sat up. 

"Wheres Cas?!" He asked egerly. 

"Hes in the other room with Jack." Sam stated. Dean took off down the hall. 

"Dean, slow down! You were comatose for 3 days!" He heard Sam's yells fading as he made it down the hall. He burst into Jack's room. Jack was sitting on the bed eyes wide. Castiel, standing next to him just as surprised. Dean's knees gave out and he crumbled. Cas ran to him and kneeled on the floor. Sam finally made it to the room, panting. 

"Cas, I love you. My angel, my mate." Dean mumbled. He pulled his angel in by his tie and kissed him hard. Cas was pleasantly surprised and wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him back. 

"Finally!" Sam said happily as he chuckled. 

"I knew it." Jack whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for how long it took me to post the end. Hope you enjoyed the twist! Thought it was the only good way to leave it happy! Comments and kudos always welcomed! I do plan more future works..... I also do other ships


End file.
